


resemblances

by artificialwildflower



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Karlnapity pog, Kinoko Kingdom, M/M, Multi, bad and skeppy are sapnaps parents, do they have phones on the dream smp?, george lives in his cottagecore mushroom house, inspired by a tiktok i saw yesterday, mentioned dream and jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialwildflower/pseuds/artificialwildflower
Summary: Sapnap can't help but notice certain habits Quackity had fallen into during previous relationships.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	resemblances

**Author's Note:**

> some dream smp karlnapity angst pogchamp
> 
> keep in mind that this isn't my first language and this is probably one of the first oneshots i wrote in english like,, ever and i also wrote half of it at 1am soo
> 
> hopefully you still enjoy! :3  
> headcanon inspo: @drapet0mania_ on tiktok

Dusk was long gone, leaving the air cold and the sky pitch black, freckled with stars.

The only light source was the decreasing moon, shining dimly through the dirty window and keeping Sapnap awake, thinking.

He suspected that Karl was awake, too, or at least only half-asleep. He seemed tense in Sapnap’s arms.

He’d tried to calm Karl down earlier, until he slowly drifted away into a restless sleep, sorrow filling his thoughts like a nasty weed.  
Sorrow that was more than justified.

Sapnap was worried too; not only that, apart from it, he felt guilty.

It was his fault. Sapnap had always had a rather hot temper, it was hard controlling himself in fights. Quackity on the other hand tended to get provocative as a defense mechanism, so their fights were always quite intense.

In the past, they had never fought about actually bad things, just about Sapnap forgetting to empty the trash can. And it had always been Karl who seperated them both before the fight escalated for the worse.

But Karl hadn’t been there this time, and Quackity and Sapnap had fought about the most sensible topic amongst the three of them. 

They never talked about Dream. Simply because Sapnap didn’t want to, and he was the one most affected by his actions. Quackitys hatred for the man was an open secret - but they didn’t discuss any of it. Ever. Even talking about Dream only caused problems.  
Until a few days prior. 

Quackity and Sapnap were alone. Quackity was the one who started the discussion. He asked him about Sapnaps prison visit; and he got defensive. 

It went downhill from that; Sapnap didn’t want to recall what he said because he knew it would make him feel even shittier. 

Quackitys state was getting worse and worse. It was getting to Karl, too, that one of his fiances spent the nights downtown, without him.

There was an unspoken thought between the two of them, between Karl and Sapnap, but neither had been willing to say it out loud. Maybe the worry would disappear if they ignored it for long enough. 

Quackity wasn’t answering Sapnaps calls. The last time the shorter male had been home was yesterday, and Sapnap was trying really hard to not just get up and go look for him. But he didn’t want to leave Karl; he didn’t sleep a lot the past few days, but Sapnaps body warmth apparently gave him enough comfort to doze away. 

The peaceful yet tender silence was disturbed by a metallic ringing. 

Sapnap shot up; his fast movements woke Karl, but he didn’t notice in the heat if the moment, frantically grabbing his phone. 

The caller-ID was what he expected it to be. 

A weight was lifted from his chest. 

He was alive, and he cared enough to call him. 

“What the hell?”, Sapnap screamed into the speaker.

“Woah, calm down there.”, Quackity slurred and giggled softly. 

“Where the fuck were you? Why did you ignore my calls?” 

“I was in town.”, he mumbled back. 

His voice sounded unsteady, and Sapnap could read the signs. 

“Are you fucking drunk again?” 

“Maybe.” He giggled.

“Seriously? This is the third night in a row!”

“I know.”, Quackity answered, stretching the last word. 

“I told you to not fucking do that again yesterday!” 

“I know.”, he repeated. 

Sapnap groaned and looked at Karl. His expression was hard to make out in the dark of the night, but he could tell that he was upset.

“You know what? Fucking get a grip. We can solve this like normal people, you don’t have to become the next-“ 

“The next who?”, Quackity asked, obviously trying to be provokative. He failed to the uncanny slur in his voice. “Who do I remind you off, Sapnap? You can say it.” 

He didn’t. 

“You’re not coming home tonight.”, he said coldly. “I’m calling Dad.”

“Which one?”, Quackity had started to sound tired. 

“Skeppy. Bad already hates you.”

“Isn’t he like, possessed or something?” 

Sapnap inhaled sharply. It was true; he just didn’t have to point it out like that. 

Actually, he hadn’t heard of Skeppy in a while, he disappeared and was nowhere to be found after the eggpire rose. 

Maybe calling him to pick up his drunk fiancé wasn’t the best idea. 

So, he thought of the only person that hadn’t left him and didn’t hate him either. 

"I'm calling George. Where are you?"

Quackity signed softly. “Somewhere near Hut’s Pizza, I think.”

“He’ll be there. He owes me one anyway for helping him with his Hobbit Hole.”

Until Kinoko Kingdom was ready for them to move in, George had decided to stay in his old Mushroom house Tommy had vandalised years ago. It’d been pretty much gone to rack, but him and Sapnap had roughly fixed it with a few wooden planks until it was stable enough to keep weather and hostile creatures outside. 

Meanwhile, Sapnap and Karl had made themselves a temporary home in the library, the only building they had completed in the soon-to-be-town. 

Sapnaps finger was lingering above the red button, about to hang up, as Quackity’s voiuce resounded through the speaker one final time.  
“I’m sorry.”

Sapnap signed. “Let’s talk about it when you’re sober, alright?”

He ended the call. 

“He’s drunk again.”, Karl said. It was a neutral statement, in a neutral tone, but it left Sapnap with a gut-wrenching feeling.

“Again.”, he repeated softly. 

“He never had the healthiest coping mechanisms. I’m sure we can talk him out of it.”

Sapnap just nodded, his approval insincere. 

It had never been that bad. A few occasional drinks – and Sapnap wasn’t even the one to talk when he himself got high once a while.  
It was a normal number of times. Enough for it to still leave the possibility of maintaining a stable health condition. It wasn’t getting black-out drunk three nights in a row. 

Quackity never had the healthiest coping mechanisms.

“I’m gonna call George. He won’t ask too many questions.” As much as George’s careless demeanour annoyed him sometimes, it was useful in situations like these. 

It took a few seconds for him to pick up before Sapnap was greeted with a: “It’s two in the morning.”  
George sounded like he just woke up, annoyed and hoarse. 

“I’m aware. I need you to do something for me.”

“I’m not doing it unless it involves going back to sleep.”

Sapnap ignored his complaints. “How far are you from Hut’s Pizza?”

“Not that far. I’d say 15 minutes if I hurry. Why?”

“You need to pick up Quackity.”

“Name one reason why I should do that and not you."

“First of all, me and Karl are in Kinoko Kingdom, it’s too far away. Second of all, you owe me one for fixing your stupid house.” 

George groaned. Sapnap purposefully left out the detail that his fiancé was, in fact, completely knocked out. 

“I don’t like you at all. I hate babysitting Quackity.”

Sapnap let out a giggle that was nothing but inappropriate in this situation, but he couldn’t care less.

“Have fun, Georgie.”

“Don’t call me that.” A familiar noise was heard; George hung up. 

Karl yawned. Sapnap was anything but tired. 

“Get some sleep. George’s got the situation under control.” Sapnap highly doubted that George ever had anything under control, but his top priority now was that Karl got the sleep he lost in the past days back. 

“’m worried about him.”, Karl mumbled in his pillow.

Sapnap sighed. “Me too. He’ll be fine.” It was an empty promise, but it was better than no reassurance. 

Karl laid down again. 

Sapnap just stared at the wall for a good ten minutes, trying to think of something happy. Happy memories were rare around here, so he just thought of Pandas. 

At first, he tried to get sleepy again; he knew that he’d be absolutely exhausted tomorrow if he didn’t sleep now, and they were in the process of building a nation. 

But then, all thoughts of falling asleep were crashed as his phone vibrated again. 

George. 

“Why the hell is he drunk?” His voice was loud enough to make Sapnap flinch.

“I don’t know, just… Let him stay over for the night. I don’t want to deal with him, Karl needs to sleep.” He couldn’t help the audible weariness in his voice, and George noticed too. His next sentence was a lot quieter.

“Everything… y’know? Alright?” 

“Don’t worry about it.”, Sapnap dismissed his best friend.

He didn’t want George to worry about Quackity too when he himself and Karl already did it enough. 

“Okay.”, he said and hung up again. 

Sapnap stared at his screen dumbfounded for a few seconds before he put his phone back on the nightstand and buried his face in his hands. 

Karl, Sapnap and Quackity didn’t have a lot of boundaries. They talked, they joked anout everything. 

But an unspoken rule between them was to never mention two topics for various reasons. Two people, to be exact. 

One of them was Dream. Locked up in prison for eternity.  
The other one was Schlatt. Died years ago.  
Sapnap knew that they had to break their taboos eventually.


End file.
